Opposites Attracts
by d-chan14
Summary: AU: Sakura Kinomoto is the wild, punk girl. Syaoran Li is the polite, smart son of the rich Li family. At first, they couldn't stand each other...but after an accident, they fall in love. SS ET MeilingOC


My new story...don't worry, I'm going to update Nobody's Home...soon.

**Summary: Sakura K. is the wild, punk girl. Syaoran L. is the polite, geeky, and good boy of Yelan Li. So what if they meet? Their worlds are about to clash. SS ET Meiling/OC (duh!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS... =.=;;**

PG-13 for language and stuff.

Romance

**Opposites Attracts**

**Chapter 1: Our Characters.**

"Whooa!" 16 year old Sakura Kinomoto screamed as the vintage black Mustang convertible rushed down the highway, swerving around cars. Her boyfriend, Jet Hamauzu was sitting beside her, smiling at her, admiring her cute and fun personality.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo Daidouii, Sakura's best friend, laughed over the loud rock music blasting, "You're crazier then usual! What's up?" Her boyfriend, Eriol Hiragizawa, did a sharp turn to the right, making Sakura collasp onto Jet's lap, who took hold of her right away to steady her.

'Damn,' Sakura thought. 'I'm too light.'

"It's nothing, really, Tomoyo!" she said, as she seated herself back down into her seat beside her boyfriend. "It's just that...." should she tell? Yes, she should... "my father is making me move to a school that's filled with stupid nerds and geeks! No big deal!" She, of course, had said that out of anger and sarcasm.

The car screeched to a sudden halt in the middle of the road, prompting yells and car horns honking at them from the drivers behind them.

Everyone turned to Sakura, staring at her with disbelief.

"What did you say? You're MOVING?!" Tomoyo cried, turning down the music. "I-WE don't think we heard you right."

They're still staring at her, making her uncomfortable. Jet's clear blue eyes are piercing through her, with disbelief and confusion set on his face.

"Yea, bitch. Repeat what you said again," Eriol said. He always called Sakura 'bitch'. A sort of nickname for her, "out of love and care," he had said innocently when Tomoyo had bashed him on the head with her heavy math text book (that she drew all over with pictures of Chibi Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura and Jet...and their math teacher).

"I SAID that my FATHER is SENDING me to TOMOEDA HIGH, the SCHOOL that just HAPPENS to be FILLED with GEEKS and NERDS," Sakura answered, emphasizing the words. She wrapped her arms around Jet, burying her head in her neck, trying hard not to let the news get to her again. Jet wrapped his arm around her, trying hard to comfort her.

They were all silent for a while, until Eriol started the car again when he saw about 5 drivers racing up to them, about to bash them.

"Why?" Tomoyo finally asked.

"'It's for your best, Sakura. You've been hanging out with this crazy trash of a boyfriend, and his friend, Eriol Hirgazi or whatever. They turned you and Tomoyo into one of them. Wild, and crazy, dressing in that hideous black and metal studded clothes all the time. Tomoeda High is a respectable school, filled with smart and polite people. Hoefully, you'd be inspired by their manners and will improve your grades drastically,'" Sakura quoted, remembering her father's words clearly. He was wrong...Tomoyo was already gothic and creepy in grade 4, the year she had met her. Her dad obviously didn't like Jet and Eriol, and her older brother didn't too. Something about 'over-protective older brother'. Pfft. Yea right.

But she liked Jet and Eriol... (A/N:...duh.). Especially Eriol. He made her laugh so much the first day she met him. He doesn't swear, which was surprising (except for the fact that he call Sakura and some other people 'bitch', but that's about it). But he DID listen to loud, harsh rock music, and had been in many fights. When she say fight, she didn't mean the fights where people get beaten up. She meant the sissy yelling, threatening fights, which he had been in with Jet many times. Idiots.

Sakura loved Jet. She had a crush on him since the day she met him. He had clear, really nice, blue eyes, and long (not really, shoulder length) dark brown hair. AND an upbeat, yet quiet personality and attitude. He didn't talk much, which creates a cool atmosphere around him and the people he hung out with. That's why girls at school was always going after him...with his cool-ness and that cute, sly smirk he put on his face about every few minutes, whether he's in a good mood or not. Wow. A way cool guy...he's really kind, actually. People who doesn't know him wouls cower away from him, thinking he's all dangerous and carries a gun around town (which he obviously DOES NOT.) She'd usually laugh at the girls who liked Jet, since she got him, and they don't...she'd usually do the 'HAHA! You suck!' faces and quotes.

Tomoyo was extremely pretty. Natural beauty, whether she had makeup on or not. She's a goth, something Sakura is thinking of becoming. Goth fit Tomoyo, with her long, dark hair and beautiful eyes, and pale skin. She always wear dark lipsticks (which freak the crap out of most people), black eyeliner and thick mascara. To make herself look even more dangerous, she covers about half her face with her hair, and wears long (sometimes short) black skirts with red or satiny black ribbons on them (somehow they make the dress look scary), and metal studded and chained/buckled black combat boots. Scary.

Sakura was scared of Tomoyo when she first saw her in grade 4. Already, she was dressed up in black. But then she suddenly smiled at Sakura, and waved at her, and Sakura relaxed, and eventually became really good friends.

And then came Sakura. She doesn't really say much about the group. Eriol, funny. Jet, dangerous. Tomoyo, creepy. She's punkish, and love the colour black. So what is she? Sakura, the punk girl? She just dresses like a punk....

This is seriously confusing her. She's punk or not?

Now she felt even more left out, since she had to go to Tomoeda High on Monday.

She hate her life.

D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D

Syaoran Li said goodbye to his best friends, Takashi Yamazaki and Chiharu Mihara, then made his way home...oh, the dreadful home of the Li family.

"Syaoran! Wait for me, dammit!" a cheerful voice cried.

"You'd catch up anyway. What's the point?" he muttered.

Meiling Li, Syaoran's cousin, giggled.

"Aaawww, Syaoran is SOOOO cuuuuttteee!" she said, and patted him on the back.

Syaoran shook his head.

"Go away. You bug me," he said, shrugging Meiling's hand off of him. He shuddered as he heard another one of Meiling's creepy and crazy giggles.

"But that's my job, Syao!"

"Find a new one and stick with it!"

Meiling laughed again. This is so fun, bugging Syaoran and all. Being his cousin has its advantages...and disadvantages. For example, she have to put up with his scary mood swings...which did not happen often, but, of well.

"Why don't you take off those stupid thich-rimmed glasses? You look so kawaii without them. And stop gelling your hair. It makes you look like a dork. Remember the blond haired guy from Harry Potter? He gels his hair and he looks like a dork...it makes you look like him...kind of...except you're much cuter...and...er, your hair is not as nearly gelled back."

"Then it doesn't make me look like him."

"It kinda does."

"If and when you decide to make sense, you know where to find me," Syaoran said, and quickened his pace.

'Hehehe...little does he know!' Meiling thought evilly, and sneaked up to Syaoran from behind. '1....2....3!'

"HEY!!" Syaoran cried as Meiling started messing up his carefully nd neatly gelled/combed hair, and knocked off his thick rimmed glasses.

Meiling snatched the glasses before Syaoran could.

"See? Makeover done! Presenting our new, and improved, and more kawaii, Syaoran Li!" she cried. 'I'm so mean....damn, but he look so adorable now!' she thought.

Everything was blurred from Syaoran's point of view. He squinted as he crossed the street carefully and slowly.

Suddenly, a vintage black convertible playing loud msuic swerved around the corner, nearly running Syaoran over.

"Holy shit!" he yelled, collapsing on the ground, trying to clam the fast beating of his heart. He took a deep, shaky breath.

Meiling ran up to him.

"Are you okay, Syaoran?" she cried. She waved a fist angrilly at the car, and yelled, "Don't you know how to drive?! You nearly killed my cousin, you crazy, stupid asshole!"

The car stopped and 4 heads turned around, staring at them.

A guy about her and Syaoran's age with dark hair and think glasses glared at her.

"Hey, don't blame US, little girl! Tell that freak to watch where he's going next time!" he yelled back, obviously pissed off.

A girl with long hair glanced at them, and turned to the driver.

"Let's just go, Eriol. This isn't worth wasting our breaths on," she said, patting him on the shoulder. "Let's go."

The driver glared at Meiling and Syaoran one last time before starting the car again.

Meiling shook her head angrilly as the Mustang convertible screeched around another corner, with the loud rock music playing again. Hell, she can still hear the music a few blocks away.

"Bitches," she muttered. She bent down to checl on Syaoran. "Are you okay? Sorry, Syaoran...." she handed back his glasses guiltily.

"It's...it's okay," Syaoran mumbled, stood up, and brushed the dirt off his jeans. "Nothing big..."

"Nothing big?! You nearly got ran over! You're crazy! It's all my fault!"

Syaoran shrugged and crossed the street, with his ranting cousin catching up quickly.

"I'll have to tell Aunt Yelan! I have to apologize!" Meiling cried, linking her right arm with Syaoran's left. "Sorry Syaoran! Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! It's my fault, since it was me who took away your glasses! Sorry!"

Syaoran sighed, and waved her apology away.

"It's not your fault, Meiling. It's those crazy-ass people."

"Well, yes, but it's mostly my fault."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"It's not!"

"It is!"

"IT'S NOT!"

"IT IS!"

They continued this for about 1 more minute before bursting into laughter.

D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D.D

End of chapter 1! :D

I hope you liked it....please R and R!

**d-chan14**


End file.
